Pengantinku
by astro lee lee
Summary: dua insan yang saling mencinta. Terpisahkan olah takdir yang menyakitkan. Bertemu kali demi mengikat janji setia dan hidup bersama. Walau jalan yang kasar harus ditempuh. Namun, cinta mereka akan tetap bersatu


Kurosaki ichigo kecil ( 12 tahun)

Orihime Inoue kecil ( 5 tahun )

_Sepuluh tahun lalu_

_Gadis kecil itu terus saja berlari-lari mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu cantik yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tak jauh dari lokasi gadis kecil itu berada di bawah pohon yang rindang duduklah seorang anak laki-laki tampan. Dia tampak sedang asyik dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya._

" _Oni-chan, jangan membaca telus. Temani aku belmain, Oni-chan". Kata gadis kecil itu._

_Mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil, anak lekaki ini pun mengabaikan buku bacaannya._

" _Hime-chan, kalau aku tidak mau, kenapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki tersebut mencoba menjahili si gadis kecil itu._

" _Oni-chan, JAHAAT!" Kata gadis kecil itu setengah berteriak._

_Sejenak terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang akan terjatuh membasahi pipi gembil gadis kecil itu. Merasa kejahilannya berjalan sempurna si anak laki-laki pun menghapus air mata si gadis kecil itu yang telah terlanjur membasahi pipi seputih porselen milik gadis kecil itu._

" _Hiks,hiks,hiks... Oni-chan jahat. Oni-chan tidak sayang lagi dengan aku. ,hiks..." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil terisak._

"_Hime-chan, Oni-chan selalu sayang padamu. Oh, Hime-chan lihatlah di sana sedang ada pasangan pengantin yang sedang berfoto. " Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan pengantin tersebut._

" _Pengantin? Mana Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran._

" _Di sana Hime-chan, lihatlah mereka sangat serasi yah" Kata anak laki-laki itu_

_Gadis kecil itu melihat pasangan pengantin itu dengan sangat takjub. Lalu, gadis kecil itu berkata.._

" _Oni-chan, aku mau menikah dengan oni-chan kalau aku sudah besal. Punya anak banyak dan tinggal di lumah yang sedelhana. Menyiapkan makanan buat Oni-chan dan anak-anak kita nanti telus memandikan anak-anak kita belsama-sama. Maukan Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Oke baiklah. Hime-chan yang akan menjadi pengantinku nanti."Kata anak laki-laki itu._

"_Oni-chan janji?" Tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Ha..ha..ha.. iya Hime-chan. Kalau Hime-chan sudah besar nanti, Hime-chan akan menjadi pengantin Oni-chan dan kita akan punya anak yang banyak. " Canda anak laki-laki itu._

" _Oni-chan harus janji." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilnya di depan anak laki-kali itu untuk ditautkan._

"_Janji!"Kata anak laki-kali itu sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking gadis kecilnya itu._

"_Kalau begitu kita halus belsumpah pada Kami-sama di depan pohon ini Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu._

" _Hah?! Memang kenapa harus seperti itu Hime-chan?"Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

" _Supaya Kami-sama selalu menjaga Oni-chan dan aku agal kalau aku besal nanti kita bisa menikah" Kata gadis kecil itu._

" _Ha..ha.. kau ini lucu sekali Hime-chan" Tawa anak laki-laki itu_

" _Apanya yang lucu Oni-chan? Aku ini seliuss.." Kata gadis kecil itu sebel.  
Mereka pun mulai berlutut dan mengucapkan janji masing-masing._

"_Kami-sama, tolong jagalah aku dan Oni-chan. Karena aku Olihime Inoue akan menjadi pengantin dan istli untuk Oni-chan Kulosaki Ichigo. Amin" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan lantangnya._

_Gadis kecil itu pun menyiku tangan anak laki-laki di sampingnya untuk mengucapkan janji juga._

" _Kami-sama, tolong lindungi Hime-chan. Agar ketika dia besar nanti kami bisa menikah dan menjadi suami-istri. Amin." Kata anak laki-laki itu._

" _Nah, sekarang aku dan Oni-chan telah resmi menjadi pasangan pengantin kecil." Kata gadis kecil itu gembira.  
"Hah?! Kenapa bisa begitu Hime-chan? Kita kan hanya berjanji bukan menikah,kan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

" _Jadi, Oni-chan tidak mau menganggap aku sebagai pengantin kecil Oni-chan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya_

"_Ah, bukan begitu Hime-ch—"_

"_Kalau begitu CIUM AKU ONI-CHAN" Kata gadis kecil setengah berteriak._

"_Kenapa harus begitu, Hime-chan?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu bingung._

"_Karena begitulah yang akau nonton bersama Okaa-san di dorama, Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipi gembilnya._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Tutup matamu , Hime-chan" Kata anak laki-laki itu._

"_Aku tidak mau dicium di pipi akau maunya di bibil, Oni-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu tegas_

"_Ckk.. Baiklah Hime-chan" Kata Anak laki-laki itu._

_Perlahan demi perlahan jarak di antara mereka pun menghilang 5 cm, 4 cm, 3 cm,..._

" _Kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan -jangan..."Kata anak anak laki-laki itu dalam hati._

_Dan Cup. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Ciuman pertama mereka berdua._

Perlahan demi perlahan ingatan itu pun memudar dari kepala pria dewasa tampan bersurai jingga ini.

" Di mana sekarang kau berada, Hime-chan? Masihkah kau ingat dengan janji kita? Apa Kami-sama tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bisa bersatu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hime-chan. Aku akan terus menunggumu, Hime-chan. Aku tak percaya kalau kau telah tiada. Aku akan terus mencarimu. Karena kau adalah pengantinku, Hime-chan."

# Dengan segala kerendahan hati saya mohon reviewnya . Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic pertama saya


End file.
